And When I Call You
by freiheitfuehlen
Summary: Their eyes locked, staring into each other´s eyes intensely. Desire. Disdain. Need. Desperation. [ADDEK]


**Disclaimer: Don´t own them, don´t sue me. There´d be massive changes if I did.**

**A/N: I wrote this a couple of months ago for a prompts´ challenge. It´s been posted on lj. Haven´t looked at in a very long time and only recently remembered the story. Thought I´d post here, too, since it´s Addek squee and that´s the best kind of Addek fanfic, isn´t it?! Enjoy and leave me a review. Feedback is love. Thanks.**

**And When I Call You**

Addison Shepherd was standing in front of the hotel room window, looking out over the lake and the setting sun. The Seattle lights were starting to glitter the more day light diminished and were reflected in the darkening water. Fall had arrived and therefore the days became shorter with each passing week, the leaves were falling heavier till there were barely any left on the trees. The days got colder, at least for Seattle standards, and the pouring summer rain became more and more this ugly winter drizzle.

Addison heard a knock on the door and instinctively turned around to walk toward the wood. She did know who was standing on the other side of the door. She had seen him park the car, get out of it and walk determined and fast toward the hotel entrance, but even if she hadn´t seen him get faster and faster with every step, the anticipation of what was to come forcing him up the stairs, she had known. She had known that she would stare into these deep blue eyes the moment she´d open the door.

Their eyes locked, staring into each other´s eyes intensely. Desire. Disdain. Need. Desperation. It were only moments that they had been standing on opposite ends of the threshold, before Derek closed the distance, pushing Addison against the wall and hovering his lips over hers. His hands moving under the hem of her blouse and up her back to unhook her bra. As soon as he felt the garment loosening around her shoulders he closed the remaining distance between their lips and kissed her. Forcefully and demanding.

His hands wandered from the small of her back to the now uncovered softness of her breasts. While their tongues were still occupied in the fight of power and superiority, Derek´s right thumb brushed over Addison´s left nipple and caused her to groan, stop the tongue war and bite down on his lower lip with as much force as she could muster in her current situation and earned a low moan in return. Therefore Derek abandoned Addison´s breasts and placed his hands on either side of her hips, pushing her up and even more into the wall before kissing her again. Addison put her hands on the back of his head, massaging it shortly, before letting them wander down his neck, into his sweater and as far down as was possible from her angel, all the while leaving marks with her nails in his neck and back. Having reached the limit of possible access to his back, Addison broke the kiss once again, to place her mouth directly next to his ear and whispered, breathy and aroused.

" Take me to bed and for God´s sake, take off your sweater! "

This only earned her a smirk, raised eybrows and a sarcastic remark.

" I haven´t even started yet and you´re already that far gone. Seems like there´s not much to win for you today, babe. "

That´s what it was, what it had become. A game. One would call the other and just ask if they were up to play another round. It usually didn´t take more convincing than that. It was the perfect game. After over twelve years, a third of their lives, the other one was imprinted in every single detail of their own life. With this game they could prove the other just how superior they were, how they did not need the other to be there, just wanted. How it wasn´t Addison he was searching for every time he looked up from the OR and into the gallery, but rather the anticipation of knowing that she was still there, wanting to be close when he so obviously just let her be. How it wasn´t Derek she was saving the chair to her right for in the cafeteria, but rather let him sit down when he asked, just to prove that after all they´d been through, she still wouldn´t deny him to be near her when he needed to be. It was the perfect game. And so they played on.

" Oh shut up, Derek. "

These were the last coherent words that left both of their mouths.

Derek carried Addison over to the bed and laid her down softly, hovering his own body over hers. He kissed the side of her mouth, along her jaw line and down her neck, softly biting her skin every once in a while. His hands wandered under her shirt once again, caressing her stomach and breasts. Addison put up her hands and allowed him to take off the black garment. Derek was taking her left nipple into his mouths when Addison was rocking her pelvis against his and moaned loudly. Placing her hands in his hair she pushed him back and shifted both their positions so that she was now on top of him.

Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt and placed kisses on his exposed chest while straddling him and causing him to groan at her actions. As soon as the shirt was off and lying on the floor next to the bed, Addison´s hand made her way down his chest, marking her way with her fingers and stopping only shortly before the waistband of his jeans. She losened the button and unzipped the jeans, pulling it painfully slow down his thighs and off his legs.

Addison pushed Derek´s boxers as far down as was necessary to take his length into her right hand. Caressing it softly and bringing him close to losing it, she was about to lower her mouth when he gripped her by her waist and turned them over again.

His hands working fast to unzip her dark blue jeans and pushing them off to join his on the hotel room floor. Derek kissed his way up her right leg, stopping on her inner thigh and letting two of his finger slip under the hem of her red silky panties. She moaned loudly again and rocked her body against his hand. Derek pulled down her panties and took off his own boxer briefs afterwards.

He settled himself over her again, his mouth hovering over hers and as he entered her he kissed her hard, causing them to groan into each other´s mouth.

He took her head into his hands, looking at her intensely while moving in and out of her. Addison placed her right leg on his back, giving him better access. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. It felt so good, so right.

When Derek felt that he was close, he let his mouth hover over Addison´s ear and whipsered,

" Addie, look at me. Open your eyes. "

Addison didn´t obey at first, keeping her eyes closed, savouring the moment. But as soon as Derek started rubbing her clit, her eyes fluttered open and she looked him straight in the eyes while she was coming hard. Moaning out his name breathily was all it took for Derek to be over the edge as well.

They lay next to each other, legs tangled and hands interwined, till their breathing was steady again. Addison stood up and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee. When she exited the bathroom a few minutes later, Derek was already sitting fully dressed on the edge of the bed.

She smirked at him, " Guess that one´s mine, babe. "

He laughed at her and stood up, " I guess it is. " As he walked towards the door he added , " but you know the saying about revenge. It´s sweet. "

Before he could turn the door knob and leave, Addison called out his name once again.

" Yeah? " He asked while turning around.

Addison threw him a little white package and watched his confused facial expression. She smirked and motioned toward her own mouth.

" You kinda reek...like me. "

Derek laughed while staring at her in amazement. He finally turned the door knob and left, the package of mint drops in his left hand.


End file.
